The present invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a control device for simulating road cycling for an exercising apparatus.
Exercising apparatus are widely used nowadays. A speedometer or the like is provided on an upper portion of an exercising apparatus for indicating the speed of rotation of the flywheel of the exercising apparatus. Normally, there is no frictional load applied on flywheel of the exercising apparatus; or the frictional load is unchangeable.
An exercising apparatus having resistance means for opposing the rotation of the flywheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,491 to Wolfla, II. There are five selections of varying the frictional load on flywheel. However, once a selection is made, the frictional load on flywheel is remained constant until another selection is made, i.e., the frictional load on flywheel is unchangeable when any of the five selections is made.